And So They Meet
by Y-c-h-e-r-r-y-Y
Summary: L is having some difficulties with a case and thinks that a meeting with the imprisoned B will help him find the answer. Sorry I'm bad at writing these. No pairing. Hope you like it.


**A/N- **First Deathnote Fanfic~ :D Very excited. Um it's a bit confusing and I swear I will never again attempt to write anything in present tense of my own free will ever again. I made the whole thing up in an hour because I was bored. This is probably a result to my most recent obsession with the Deathnote novel. If you have not read the novel this won't make much sense. There really isn't any plot, I just wanted to write this. There are minor spoilers about the series and novel I think but not much. Anyways, enjoy~

**Disclaimer -** Unfortunately, neither Deathnote or the Deathnote novel belong to me TT^TT

* * *

**And So They Meet**

What exactly is this I wonder? Could it be a mirror? No, it isn't completely symmetrical. Then it must be some type of room. Yes it looks very much like one.

There are four walls, painted beige and showered with warm florescent light from the four standing lamps at each corner. There is a very large flat screen television at the center of one the walls of the rectangular room. One of the larger walls. Directly below the television is a barred fireplace, though it's just a decoration as the lamps provide enough light. And directly above it is a beautiful wall clock which seems to have been rescued from an antique shop.

In the center of the room stands and oval, dark wood coffee table. On the table are a fair amount of sweets. Specifically, on the right side is a large platter filled with scones and on the left is a similar platter with a strawberry cake atop. There is a magnificent, cushioned chair on the right side of the table and another on the left. On the table in front of these chairs are two lovely teacups filled with coffee. Though I believe there are more sugar cubes in the cups than actual coffee so it may not be classified as such.

It looks very much like a normal room. Well it would if not for the bars that separate it. Down the center of the room, there are bars that separate the two halves like a wall. It seems like a very well furnished prison. I have no idea why an unoccupied hotel has these things but then again, it's L's hotel.

However, you might be startled to know that this is not, in fact, the most shocking feature of the room. No. The things that grabbed my attention most upon entering this room were the two who occupied the cushioned chairs. They were the reasons I first thought that the room was just a mirror trick of some kind.

A man with shaggy black hair, wide eyes which have dark lines under them, a pale face, blue jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt and the strangest ruby eyes sits in the chair on the right. Well, 'sits' wouldn't exactly be the correct word. The man's knees are pulled up and rest under his chin and his arms are wrapped around the slightly faded material of his jeans. If I were to describe this pose I would say it were the sitting position of a very large infant. But it seems that this is not unusual in the least to him. He simply stares at the man across from him with a mixed air of admiration, shock and hate.

The other man however busies himself with consuming as much of the cake and sugar-coffee as possible. He looks quite similar to the other man, very much the same actually. Differences? His shirt is white instead of black and, amazingly enough, his black eyes have even darker lines underneath. I didn't notice this at first but he also sits differently. He balances all his weight onto the balls of his bare feet which stand upon the cushioned chair and he crouches like a ninja would with his hands on his kneecaps. How strange. This is not how I imagined the great detective L.

After three slices of the pre-cut cake are eaten and he has started on his third, the man on the left seems to notice for the first time the other one. He looks up and stops chewing for a moment. "Please help yourself, I couldn't possibly eat everything by myself," he says. His words seem to be muffled and I notice that it is because his mouth is still filled with cake.

The other man just looks at him and after a moment he takes a scone. I almost expect him to take the treat with only two fingers and hold it as if it were something dirty like the other man but he seems to hold things normal at least. Unfortunately, he is deemed, again, quite unnatural when he takes apart the scone and licks the strawberry jam from the center and puts the rest of it back on the platter. "You are L," he states after another scone is de-jamified.

"Yes," L replies simply through another mouthful of cake, "and you are B, no, Beyond Birthday."

The man called Beyond Birthday pauses for a moment as if to decode the secret meaning of the sentence. Then, he replies in a monotone, "Why have you suddenly decided to visit me, L?"

"Well," he swallows and finally speaks without any food in his mouth, "I'm working on quite a difficult case at the moment. Yes, very difficult. And, though there is only four percent of any connection, Naomi Misora has gone missing. I had hoped that I would be better off reaching some sort of connection if I were to speak with you, Beyond Birthday."

I look at Beyond and his face conveys that he is more than a bit shocked by the facts. "You think that I would have some sort of connection to this case?" he asks and answers his own question, "No I have been under twenty-four hour surveillance and have no motive to challenge you any further, L."

"Mmm," L nods in agreement, "Though we do suspect that the murder needs only a name a face to kill. In fact, he might be able to kill just by wishing death upon a person."

"That seems like a very interesting case," Beyond says blankly, his mind seems to be in a different place and I wouldn't be surprised if he is trying to work out the case with the little information he has.

"I suppose it is," L sucks the frosting off his fingers one by one, "Though it troubles me to no end. You see, the murder is killing criminals. With heart attacks. They call him Kira."

"Heart attacks?" the ruby eyes grow wider than ever before, "It is interesting indeed, L. Though I can hardly find the connection between that case and the disappearance of Misora."

"Well," L takes yet another slice of cake. "Naomi Misora's fiancé was one of the FBI agents who were to tail a few of the possible suspects. All the FBI agents were killed by Kira and Naomi Misora disappeared shortly afterwards, it's said to be suicide."

"In such a situation it is very likely that someone in Misora's position would be devastated and commit suicide," the man in the black shirt muses. "That being said, Misora is not the type of person to give up so easily, I have worked with her so I can say that with confidence. No, she would most likely try and find her fiancé's murderer herself. Therefore, Kira would have recognized her as a possible threat and killed her. Is that correct L?"

L takes his time finishing the last of his sugar-coffee, "Yes, Beyond Birthday, I thought so. Thank you for your help. I will be going now." He, very literally, stands up from his crouching position and steps off the chair. "Goodbye, Beyond Birthday, it was a very nice conversation we had."

"Goodbye," Beyond Birthday's mouth curls into a smile for his final words, "Goodbye, L Lawliet."

The century's greatest detective swings himself around to face his would-be successor just in time to see him scream in agony, clutch his chest in pain and fall down to the ground. Dead.

Myself and the other three guards in the room race towards the fallen man and we panic.

L simply stands there.

"Kira."

* * *

**A/N** - I hope you liked it! I just thought it was fitting to have L visit B right before he gets killed. Comments and critiques are loved~ Sorry for the confusing POV by the way... ^^'


End file.
